


Strangelove

by Lothiriel84



Series: You're My Best Friend [3]
Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Gen, Giant Spiders, I'm Sorry, Interspecies Sex, Other, The Author Regrets Everything, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: I'm always willing to learnWhen you've got something to teachAnd I'll make it all worthwhileI'll make your heart smile





	Strangelove

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfsmilch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsmilch/gifts).



“Patrick? Buddy, where are you?”

He stifled a giggle, slowly lowered himself until he was right above David. His human friend nearly jumped when he tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

“Ah! There you are, my friend. I’m sorry I’m late, the Boss insisted on giving me a lecture on how we’re not supposed to use vital equipment to play skittles.”

Patrick grinned, and started to turn himself around so that he could jump the relatively short distance to the floor. “Yes, that was a fun one.”

David smiled back, barely waited for him to touch the ground before lunging forward in what Patrick had learnt to recognise as a welcoming hug. “I missed you, buddy.”

“I missed you too,” he murmured back, wrapping his first pair legs around him as gently as he knew how. “Oh, ah, that – feels a bit ticklish, actually,” he added after a moment, as David started running his hand up and down his palps.

“Does it?” David asked innocently, his palm still applying the same, maddeningly light pressure. Patrick broke into an undignified giggle, decided it was time to teach his little friend a lesson.

David didn’t even try to fight back as two pairs of legs attacked him simultaneously, leaving him to wriggle on the floor, gasping for breath. “Haha – fair enough, I take your point. Shareholders’ sake, just – stop. Please.”

Patrick’s grin widened even further, and he started employing his palps in his quest to find all of his friend’s ticklish spots. That was so much fun, he could keep doing it all day long.

David’s squeals changed dramatically when he reached the lower half of his body, and they were so unlike anything Patrick had ever heard from him before that he stopped abruptly, suddenly alarmed that he might have accidentally hurt him. “I – uh, you okay there, mate?”

“Yes,” David replied after a moment, his breath coming in ragged pants. “It’s just – some parts of the human body are more – sensitive than others, that’s all.”

“Oh. That’s where your reproductive system is, right? I had completely forgotten about that.”

“It’s okay,” David nodded, his smile only slightly strained. “I – ah, I think I might need a moment. Sorry.”

“Of course. No worries. Unless,” Patrick’s eyes lit up with a sudden idea. “Well, unless you want me to – you know?”

David blinked in apparent confusion, and he immediately regretted his offer. Any sane human would find the idea absolutely revolting, and he honestly couldn’t blame them for it; that was the natural order of things after all.

“You – mean you’ve done this, before?” David asked at length, his expression betraying curiosity rather than disgust.

“Yes, a few times actually,” he admitted, somewhat nervously. “The Master showed me how to do it. Does that bother you?”

“No, ah – I used to do this with Colin, too.”

They looked at one another for a long moment, until Patrick extended his palps towards David, hesitantly. “I would really like to try it with you. If you want to.”

David’s skin turned a deeper shade of pink, and he suddenly cleared his throat. “Ah, I – I think I’d like that too.”

Patrick reached for him again, focussing on the low, throaty sounds that were coming out of his mouth. David threw an arm over his face, and let him explore as much as he liked.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Halo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685576) by [Wolfsmilch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsmilch/pseuds/Wolfsmilch)




End file.
